Polymorphed
Polymorphed is the seventh episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary Omnimorph, an old member in Zynon's team, returns for Zynon's help. Plot Vorkus and Simien were pushing a TV in the Nave Especial. "Perfect. Now the Nave Especial can serve as a base and as a better home to sleep in." Zynon said. They stopped pushing the TV, and the doorbell rang. "We have a doorbell here? Why is that useful?" Ic asked. "I figured out we could adapt to some Earthling customs." Zynon said. He opened the door, and a puddle of green slime was on the floor. "Help... me..." THEME SONG Zynon looked down at the puddle of slime, and took it's anti gravity projector. "Omnimorph? How did you destroy this thing again?" Zynon took the anti gravity projector and used his electrokinesis to fix it. Omnimorph took a humanoid form and stood up. "Now get out." Zynon said. "Zynon, my old friend. How can you say that?" Zynon sighed. "What did you do now?" "The space mafia is after me for some money I owe them." "Do you know what they'll do to all of us for hiding you?" "They can't find me half a galaxy away. Besides, I'm not that important." Omnimorph went into the main room of the Nave Especial. "Omnimorph." Ic and Vorkus said simultaneously. Meanwhile, in a warehouse thing, an Eiswurfel sat in a chair, counting his money. A Necrofriggian came to him. "Onarpos, we've finally tracked down the number one wanted fugitive. Omnimorph Pegajoso has been seen on Earth." "Good, good. Sent some brutes after him and bring him to me. I'll ice that slimy Polymorph once and for all." Later, on Earth, the team was working on the Nave Especial. Omnimorph was helping too. "So who is this Omnimorph guy anyway?" Simien asked. "A slimy single celled backstabber, that's who. He used to work as one of the Nave Especial's crew. Eventually, he realised he could sell everything on this ship to the highest bidder. And then he got fired for selling the antimatter projector." Ic said. "From there, he always comes back to us to pay a loan shark back or something. Or, like now, repaying the space mafia." A spaceship pod thing dropped to the ground near them. Out of it came a Galiliean and a brute Necrofriggian. "Why, hello there. I see you're hiding one of the Space Mafia's many fugitives. Give us the Polymorph or you're getting iced." the Necrofriggian said. "I thought you told me that they can't find you here!" Zynon said. "Um, the space mafia can basically find anyone." Omnimorph said. "He's going with us." the Galilean said. The Galilean gravitized Omnimorph towards him. Simien transformed into Arachnophobia to save him. "Arachnophobia!" Arachnophobia shot a web to wrap up the Galilean. He gravitized and ripped through the webs. The Necrofriggian flew towards Arachnophobia and punched him. Arachnophobia went intangible, but so did the Necrofriggian. Meanwhile, the Galilean gravitized Omnimorph around his hand. Vorkus pulled out his fork machine gun and fired at the Galilean. Arachnophobia shot a web wrapping the Necrofriggian. He tried to go intangible, but it didn't work. "Itivarg help me! I can't get out!" the Necrofriggian said, struggling with the webs. Itivarg ripped the webs, and threw a piece of rock at Vorkus. Vorkus ate it and spat it back at Itivarg. Zynon zapped him. Ic flew towards the Necrofriggian and tried to freeze him, but the Necrofriggian avoided it and punched Ic. Ic flew backwards. Arachnophobia fired a web, but the necrofriggian froze it in midair. "Let's try another ice-alien combo, shall we?" Arachnophobia said. Arachnophobia fired small webs as Ic froze them, creating deadly iceweb bullets. They hit the Necrofriggian while he was intangible. The Necrofriggian was getting knocked back as Arachnophobia finally launched a web wrapped him up again, and he became unconsious. Meanwhile, Itivarg was throwing pieces of rock at Zynon, Vorkus and Omnimorph. Zynon fired lightning bolts destroying the rocks. Arachnophobia and Ic flew towards him. "Finally, you're all in one place." Itivarg caused them all to get crushed to the ground. Simien reverted. "Now, give me the Polymorph or the gravity is going to get stronger." Itivarg said, causing the ground to crack from the gravity. "I can pay the mafia, for Omnimorph." Zynon said, getting crushed to the ground. Itivarg caused Zynon to fly near him. "You have 24 hours to bring the money to Glacon, with the Polymorph. Or your entire crew is going to get twice the Gs you just got." Itivarg released them, and went back into the spaceship, taking the Necrofriggian. The team got up on their feet. "How much money do I owe the space mafia now, Omnimorph?" "Quite a lot." "Well then, we better get going." Zynon used his electrokinesis to open a door in the Nave Especial, moving the Voiture-Avion towards him. It transformed into a small spaceship. "Let's get going." The team boarded the spaceship and flew off to Glacon. During the flight, Omnimorph was checking out the Polytrix. "Finally completed it, huh. Thought you gave the Polytrix up years ago." Omnimorph said. "Times change, Omnimorph." On Glacon in Onapros' lair, a Rodesteenian was held by two brute Necrofriggians, in front of Onapros. "Retaeper, I heard you ain't paying your debts back." Onapros said, playing with an ice ball in his hands. "I swear, if you could give me more time-" "I gave you enough time. Now, let this be a lesson to anyone who underestimates the space mafia." Onapros blasted a beam of ice from his hand, freezing Retaeper. He kept on holding the ice beam, and the ice started cracking. Electric sparks were appearing from Retaeper's blue stones as they cracked, and eventually the ice cracked completely, and Retaeper became grey-blue dust on the floor. "Itivarg! Where is the damn Polymorph!" "He's supposed to be here soon, with all the money back-" The doors to the warehouse opened and Omnimorph came in, along with the rest of the team. "Omnimorph." "Onapros..." Omnimorph said, shuddering. "I have the money for our idiotic goo brain here." Zynon generated some stacks of metal bills in his claw, and Onparos went down to take them. "Now, the money is just a bonus." Onapros blasted an ice beam and froze Omnimorph's anti gravity projector, causing it to fall in midair and making Omnimorph fall with it. "Vengeance!" Onapros said, holding an ice ball in his hand. Zynon opened his brain to fire lightning at Onapros, but he launched a bolt of ice at Zynon's brain. Simien transformed into Weatherize and fired a bolt of lightning at Onapros. "Guards! Take care of the Polymorph's friends here." The Necrofriggians and Itivarg started fighting Weatherize and Vorkus. Vorkus sucked up the dust of Retaeper and fired it out as small laser bullets. The Necrofriggians blasted ice at Vorkus, who sucked it up and blasted it back. Weatherize fired hail at the Necrofriggians, but Itivarg attracted them to him and blasted it back at Weatherize. "Any last words, slimebag?" Onapros fired ice at Omnimorph, but was hit by Zynon's lightning bolt. "Is there someone in this universe you haven't pissed off yet?" Zynon said. Onapros froze Omnimorph, and ice-jumped into the air. He turned into a cube and crashed onto Zynon, who created a forcefield. Onapros launched ice bullets at the forcefield, trying to break it. Zynon trapped Onapros in a forcefield, but was quickly hit and frozen by a Necrofriggian. Onapros charged up another ice ball at Omnimorph. "Some help here?" Omnimorph screamed. Weatherize fired water at the iceball, causing Onapros' hand to freeze. He quickly broke it, and fired some ice to freeze Weatherize. Weatherize tried to block it with water blasts, but failed and got frozen in a block of ice. Ic and Vorkus were smashed to the floor by Itivarg. "Your friends really started to annoy me, Omnimorp-WHERE IS THE SLIMY TARD?" Onapros looked around, but couldn't find him. He was them strangled by a gooey limb. "Here's an interesting fact- Polymorphs can move without a gravity projector." Omnimorph said, with his projector floating over him. Omnimorph fired acidic goo in his face. "Argh!" Onapros said, covering his face. Omnimorph sprayed acid on the metal wall behind him, causing the wall to fall on Onapros, crushing him. Itivarg ran towards his crushed master, trying to get him out. Omnimorph broke the ice of the team, as Simien detransformed. "We need to run away, now!" Omnimorph said. The team ran away from the warehouse, as the Necrofriggians chased them. Itivarg freed Onapros, who was crushed, and had cracks on his body. "Ice the slimebag!" Onapros said, trying to hold himself together. The team ran into the spaceship, and it took off as the Necrofriggians blasted ice behind them. "We're fugitives of the space mafia now. Thanks, Omnimorph." Vorkus said. "Now that we gave the money back, it's time for you to get out." Zynon set the Voiture Avoin's track to Viscosia. "Not so fast, Zynon." Omnimorph pulled out a laser gun from his insides. "You see, your Polytrix is worth quite a lot of money these days. Did you really think I'd miss on such a deal?" "Omnimorph, you backstabbing gooface. Simien, get him." Simien transformed into Spikeback, but quickly reverted. He attempted to transform again. "What the-" Simien said, trying to activate it. A wire connected to the Polytrix started making sparks. "I've drained the Polytrix of energy after we finished fighting. Your forms would have made taking off your arm much harder." Omnimorph's antigravity projector turned into a buzzsaw, and flew near Simien's arm. Vorkus jumped at Omnimorph, who knocked him back with a laser. Ic tried to freeze him, but was hit too. Zynon clicked a button, and the antigravity projector stopped working, causing Omnimorph to fall. "Omnimorph, didn't you think I'd remember your old day tricks? I knew you'd backstab us when you could." Zynon took an oversized test tube and stuck him in, and then destroyed the projector. The Voiture-Avion landed on Viscosia, where Omnimorph was released, without an antigravity projector. "Next time, buy a new one." Zynon said, as the spaceship took off back to Earth. Meanwhile, Onapros was regenerating in an ice chamber, cursing Omnimorph and waiting for revenge. THE END Aliens Used *Arachnophobia (debut) *Weatherize (debut) *Spikeback Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Omnimorph *Retaeper Villains *Onapros *Itivarg *Necrofriggian Mecrenary Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes